SNK (Attack on Titan) x Sickly Reader
by Move-2-da-beat-femme
Summary: "The sudden chilled breeze rustled your (h/l) (h/c) hair, seeping into your thin night clothes even behind your blanket. You didn't care for that, however, as you watched the specks of colourless, frozen water fall softly from the dark clouds. You had never seen snow up close before." (I don't own Attack on Titan; hope this story is good )
1. Part 1

You woke early that morning. You weren't exactly sure about what had roused you, but you couldn't will yourself to sleep more. So without much struggle, you slid out of bed, wrapping your warm blanket around yourself. You staggered to the door of the female cadets' dorm and exited, shivering when you discovered that the hallway was quite a bit more chilly than the room. Your feet protested against the cold by sending small needles of pain to your nerves, but you moved towards the stairs anyway. You slowly trekked down the worn stone, heading directly to the cafeteria area. You entered quietly, your feet padding softly on the floor as you crossed the room to the kitchen. You pushed the door open slowly, expecting Captain Heichou to be in there making tea, but he was nowhere in sight. You were surprised that you had woken before the Lance Corporal; it must've been earlier than you had thought.

You walked to the counter and moved the kettle to the sink, filling it with water and hanging it on the hook hanging over the firewood. You managed to start a fire with a couple of stones by a jar of water in the corner of the room, and you stoked it until it was burning enough to heat the water. Once you were done, you noticed just how much the flame lit the room up. It was darker than it should've been for early morning because you knew you weren't up _that _early. Standing from your crouched position, you moved to the door that led from the kitchen to outdoors. Peering out of the window, you noticed that it was foggy. Using your blanket covered hand, you wiped away the sheet of faint white, only to notice that everything outside was also sheet white.

"Woah..." you whispered, eyes wide with wonder and surprise.

You ran from the kitchen and up the stairs, going all the way up to the attic. You had to crouch to fit into the small room, but you still moved quickly across the room and unlatched the window, pushing it open. The sudden chilled breeze rustled your (h/l) (h/c) hair, seeping into your thin night clothes even behind your blanket. You didn't care for that, however, as you watched the specks of colourless, frozen water fall softly from the dark clouds. You had never seen snow up close before. As a child, you had been very sickly and you were never allowed out during the "winter time"; the term was alien to you because you had never personally witnessed or experienced it. Armin had told you all about it though, and you had made a promise to yourself that you would survive the titans' tyranny and go see the tundras – 'lands of ice, untouched by mankind,' Armin had whispered longingly.

Another cold wind dragged you out of your thoughts and you leaned partially out the window, stretching your arm out as far as you could. A few of the snowflakes landed on your hand but as you moved to pull them close and examine them, they disappeared as they melted into small droplets of water. Your mouth opened in surprise, but then you began to giggle. Obviously your skin was as hot as a titan's to the little crystalline figures. Pulling yourself back into the room, you turned and ran back downstairs, the open window fleeing from your mind as you made it back to the dorm hallway. You entered the boys' room and crept across the room to Jean; Eren, your closest guy friend, didn't like him, but Jean would let you get away with things that Jaeger wouldn't dream of letting you do.

"Jean," you whispered.

He didn't even stir, snoring softly. You mentally 'aw'd at the sight, but reached up and grabbed his shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Jean, please wake up."

His light-brown eyes seemed to be two shades darker with exhaustion as they came into view from behind his eyelids. He frowned, squinting slightly.

"(Name)?" he mumbled, confusion coating his tone.

"Sh!" You looked around warily, but no one moved except for Connie, who rolled over.

Your friend propped himself up on his elbows, looking at you – you were kneeling next to him, wrapped in your blanket still. He sighed; you were honestly hopeless, not knowing that some of the boys slept in the nude. He wouldn't ruin your innocence with a fact like that, however, and merely yawned.

"Damnit. What do you want?" he asked grumpily, but in a quieter voice.

Your wide (e/c) eyes turned back to him. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but you quickly spoke again.

"It's cold in the girl's dorm, and I can't find anything warm."

He sighed again and laid back down, rolling so his back was facing you.

"Go ahead, but make sure you give them back later," he mumbled.

You beamed and stood, shifting through his box of belongings before pulling out long sleeved pants that were thicker than that of the normal Survey Corps uniform and a long sleeved shirt. You also took some of his warm socks before sneaking out of the room. Returning to the correct gender dorm, you slipped out of your clothes and pulled his on – they were warm, like you had hoped, and you stuffed you clothes under your blanket to stall anyone finding out that you were gone, since you were usually the last one awake. Then, after pulling on your boots and cloak for extra warmth, you left the room again and walked quietly down the stairs. You noticed that Levi was now sitting at one of the table, sipping from a steaming cup.

"Where are you going, brat?" His quiet voice seemed to echo in the previously abandoned room.

"Um..."

He stood and, with his cup of tea still in his hand, walked to you. He was eye-to-eye with you, yet his very presence towered over you. Whatever you thought he would do or say, however, was way different than what really happened. He put his cup to your lips.

"Drink it."

You slowly opened your mouth and allowed him to pour the rest of the hot liquid down your throat. Warmth spread through your body even as you swallowed nervously.

"S-sir?" you stammered.

He closed his eyes, head tilting to the side as if in thought.

"I know your previous history of sickness during this time of year," he finally said, opening his cold gray eyes and looking at you closely. "I trust you to return indoors if the cold become too much. Understood?"

Your eyes widened in excitement and surprise. "Yes sir!" you chirped, giving him a salute. "Thank you~"

"...think of it as gratitude for the tea water," he finally said after a pause. "Nothing more."

Without thinking, you wrapped your arms around the older man, causing him to stiffen. You took note of his discomfort and released him, but smiled unashamedly.

"See you later, sir~"

Then you were gone out the door, leaving Humanity's Strongest stunned.


	2. Part 2

**(A/N : I decided to finally continue this after so long. Sorry for the wait~)**

It was wonderfully peaceful outside. The blue sky was completely hidden thanks to a cover of grey and the flakes of white drifted to the ground, not showing any signs of halting, but you didn't mind. You just knew that this first time in the snow would be the best fun you would ever have. You strapped the gear onto Eren's light brown horse, grabbed a few blades in case of emergency, and led him out of the stable before climbing on.

"Let's go," you called, digging your heels into Clyde's – you and Hanji had decided on the name – sides to get him moving.

He wasn't moving very fast, since you didn't want to fall off like you usually did, but it still wasn't long before the old base was out of sight. It was then you decided to start traveling a little faster, since you wanted to be back before the others noticed you were gone. You rode until you reached the treeline; it was quite far from base, but not so far that you wouldn't be able to make it back with Clyde galloping. You pulled him to a halt and slid off carefully, slinging his reins loosely around a low, outer tree branch so you could make a quick getaway, or he could escape if you didn't make it, if a titan showed up. You were hoping that the lack of sun would keep the giants at bay, though.

"I'll be back soon," you promised your fellow runaway before walking into the forest.

There was less snow coating the ground, though there were a lot of patches of ice, some of which sent you reeling forward and nearly kissing the floor. But the first clearing you came across had a good amount of snow. You slowly got onto your knees, then laid down and rolled onto your back, spreading your arms and legs out and making a "snow angel" - Armin and Eren had made "mud angels" once when, after a particularly drenching storm, there were major pits of mud, so why not angels in the cold? Once you were done, you set to work making a snow man, which you had once watched the kids in your district make in the deep snow. Yours ended up small, since the space you were using wasn't drowning in snow, but it somehow looked like Levi, so you stripped some loose bark off a nearby tree for a cape, a couple of twigs for his arms, and about a dozen handfuls of dead, lingering leaves for his hair. You used pebbles for his eyes, nose, and mouth. You finished and stepped back to admire your work...and promptly fell on your rear end as you burst into a major storm of laughs, sides aching after a few moments. Looking at your creation now, you decided it was ridiculous that you had thought it looked like Lance Corporal Levi in the first place. Once you calmed down and caught your breath, you decided to head back.

Just as you were exiting the tree line, you thought you could hear something in the distance. Fearing the worst, you broke into a run and made a beeline for Clyde's reins. Just as you reached them, you slipped on the snow and slid into the reins, making them come loose. Startled from your sudden approach, Clyde backed up, snorting nervously. You quickly got up.

"Hey, easy."

You managed to approach and calm him, getting on and turning him towards base. You were only in a trot until an aberrant burst from the trees behind you! You kicked Clyde into a gallop as the giant chased you. You were sure you'd manage to get away - you didn't have your 3DMG, since you hadn't planned on being out long - until another abnormal appeared in front of you. Clyde reared in panic, shaking you off, then took off again, running around the monstrous creature and back towards base.

"No, Clyde!"

You felt like a scared child, but firmly reminded yourself that you were part of the Survey Corps. You rolled to your feet, your right arm throbbing, but at the same time feeling limp, and ran back into the cover of trees, just as the titans collided where you had previously been laying. Despite being a lot weaker than your fellow titan slayers, you had good stamina. You made sure to take a lot of turns through the forest until you could hear the giants trampling around in confusion. You took that time to start climbing a tree, using your blades to pull yourself up. A titan – a normal one, you noted, about a five meter - spotted you and began lumbering forward, spurring you into action. You waited until it was close enough before you kicked off the tree and landed on its chest, using your blades to keep balance and help you get onto its shoulder. It swiped at you, but you slid around to its back, slicing its nape quickly before using your blades to pull yourself on the top of its head. You leapt off the front of its head and onto a thick, sturdy branch. You kept climbing higher, ignoring the burning of both of yours arms, until you were at least safe from ten meters. It was then you noticed that your right arm was numb, unless you moved it, which sent a burning pain across your shoulder and elbow. You scooted back until your back was against the tree trunk and began regretting the decision to not bring your 3DMG, or at least your flares.

+-+ ~Time Skip~ +-+

"Hey, (Name)'s late for breakfast," Sasha commented.

Her declaration raised a few heads, everyone looking at each other until all eyes landed on Bertholdt, who began sweating slightly under the weight of their gazes.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Go and wake her up!" Connie urged.

The tall boy sputtered until Armin stood.

"I got it," he decided, leaving the cafeteria area after pushing his tray to Sasha.

He traveled up the stairs and down the hall to the girls' room before hesitating outside the door. What if she was in the middle of getting dressed? Or slept with *ahem* lack of clothes? Swallowing nervously, Armin knocked on the door.

"(Name)? I'm coming in."

No reply came from within, but he took the risk of pushing open the door and entering the room. All the beds were made besides two - the first had crumpled up blankets and tossed pillows, probably Ymir's or Sasha's bed, and the second had a mound underneath the blanket. He made for that bed, slowly prodding at the...soft bump? He pulled down the blankets, eyes widening at the sight of (Name)'s night clothes and not (Name) herself. He quickly ran from the room, only to slam into Hanji, who had been passing at the moment. He stumbled back, almost falling into the room behind him, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, what were you doing in there?"

Hanji was protective over all of the young Survey Corps members, but particularly the girls.

"I-I was coming up to get (N-Name), but she's missing!" he squeaked.

"What?"

They turned to see Eren and Jean, followed by Mikasa and Sasha, who was still chewing breakfast, coming down the hall towards them.

"She left this morning."

They turned the other way to see Levi advancing from the other side of the hall, where Hanji had appeared from.

"She what!?" the others chorused.

"I gave her permission to go out until it got too much colder, though I did expect her to be back by now," he said as he walked past them.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Eren groaned.

"Oh, that must've been what she needed my clothes for," Jean mused.

"What?"

All eyes were on Jean, except for Levi's, since he had already disappeared downstairs. Jean held up his hands defensively.

"She came in really early this morning and said she needed some of my clothes."

"And you didn't think that was suspicious?" Mikasa asked, giving Jean an annoyed look.

"Well, she said the girls' room was cold," he protested.

"Guys, stop arguing," Sasha interjected.

"She's right," Hanji sighed. "Let's wait until after everyone's done eating. If she's not back by then, we'll get a group to go find her, okay? I'm sure she's fine, you guys!"


End file.
